This relates generally to removable cases for electronic devices and, more particularly, to removable cases for wireless electronic devices.
Electronic devices often include wireless circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications with external equipment. Some wireless devices contain loop antennas that allow batteries in the wireless devices to be wirelessly charged.
Removable cases are sometimes used with electronic devices. Removable cases can provide physical protection for an electronic device and may contain batteries to provide supplemental power, but do not provide significant enhanced functionality.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved removable cases for wireless devices.